


[fanmix] The Sort of Trouble That Can Get People Killed

by HLine, reena_jenkins



Series: Children of the Force [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark side users doing Dark Side things, Dromund Kaas, Fanmix, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Inquisition, Post-Order 66, Rebel Alliance, Rescue Missions, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Jetii,” Aji said as she passed by. “What’s going on?”“Trouble,” Rig replied, pulling her lightsaber from her belt and igniting it. “Stay in here."“What do you mean, trouble?”.....“The sort of trouble that can get people killed.”





	1. volume one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600314) by [HLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Children of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958934) by [HLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLine/pseuds/HLine), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 

** [download volume one as a zip (84.9mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sort%20of%20Trouble%20That%20Can%20Get%20People%20Killed%20-%20vol.%201.zip) **

**1.**

somewhere to hide | shiny toy guns - 00:03:31

_we'll find somewhere to hide _|_ we'll stay out of sight _|_ until we know everything is alright  
_

**2.**

things we lost in the fire | bastille - 00:04:00

_things we lost to the flame _|_ things we'll never see again _|_ all that we've amassed _|_ sits before us shattered into ash_

**3.**

whatever it takes | imagine dragons - 00:03:40

_i'm an apostrophe _|_ i'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see _|_ i'm just a product of the system a catastrophe_

**4.**

shine | amy steinberg - 00:03:45

_i'm not gonna hold back no more _|_ i'm not gonna hold back _|_ i'm not gonna hold back no more _| _i'm not gonna hold back_

**5.**

flares | the script - 00:03:50

_did you lose what won't return? _|_ did you love but never learn? _|_ the fire's out but still it burns_

**6.**

save yourself, i'll hold them back | my chemical romance - 00:03:50

_we're never leaving this place alive _|_ but if we sing these words we'll never die _|_ get off the ledge and drop the knife_

**7.**

no pain | emily blue - 00:03:18

_you distance yourself from the things you’ve done _|_ ‘til no one hears the truth in my words _|_ they’re running away from the ruin_

**8.**

skulls | bastille - 00:04:15

_when all of our friends are dead and just a memory _|_ and we're side by side it's always been just you and me_

**9.**

a place called home | kim richey - 00:03:57

_and i make my bed with the stars above my head _|_ and dream of a place called home_

**10.**

electric feel | mgmt - 00:03:50

_this is what the world is for _|_ making electricity _|_ you can feel it in your mind_

**11.**

knocking on heavens door | raign - 00:04:24

_mama put my guns in the ground _|_ i can't shoot them anymore _|_ that cold black cloud is comin' around _

**12.**

scavenger | finish ticket - 00:03:31

_you tell your lies between your teeth _|_ after all i've seen and all i've done _|_ will you catch me when i'm on the run?_


	2. volume two

** [download volume two as a zip (84.9mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sort%20of%20Trouble%20That%20Can%20Get%20People%20Killed%20-%20vol.%202.zip) **

**13.**

trade mistakes | panic! at the disco - 00:03:36

_count me away before you sleep _|_ i'll still wait till i trade my mistakes _|_ so they fade away__  
_

**14.**

be here now | ray lamontagne - 00:06:18

_don't let your heart get heavy _|_ child, inside you there's a strength that lies (lies)_

**15.**

sword and shield | sister hazel - 00:05:08

_i'll be your favorite stranger _|_ i'll be the mortar holding your walls _|_ i'll be your army'_

**16.**

dynasty | miia - 00:03:45

_and all i gave you is gone _|_ tumbled like it was stone _|_ thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake _

**17.**

i know i'm a wolf | young heretics - 00:04:16

_that this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry _|_ and i've captured you once but i wasn't quite right _|_ so i'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_

**18.**

the road | hurts - 00:04:38

_when i close my eyes you're here _|_ in the dead of the night i feel you _|_ when i open my eyes you disappear_

**19.**

i will follow you into the dark | death cab for cutie - 00:03:09

_i got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black _|_ and i held my tongue as she told me _|_ son fear is the heart of love so i never went back_

**20.**

broken bones | chvrches - 00:03:45

_catch them and kill them _|_ your only hope is evil _|_ i will not die i will keep quiet_

**21.**

the wrath of fate | abney park - 00:03:05

_a chain’s as weak as its weakest link _|_ and rust did cut us through_

**22.**

all the things lost | ms mr - 00:03:14

_everyone keeps asking are we ok _|_ the truth is we're not _|_ but i don't know what to say_

**23.**

i bet my life | imagine dragons - 00:03:13

_i know i took the path that you would never want for me _|_ i gave you hell through all the years_

**24.**

kings and queens and vagabonds | ellem - 00:03:08

_rest in the silhouettes our fathers and mothers laid before _|_ restless souls in the desert sand _|_ dream of another land that heroes and villians claimed before_


	3. volume three

** [download volume three as a zip (84.6mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sort%20of%20Trouble%20That%20Can%20Get%20People%20Killed%20-%20vol.%203.zip) **

**25.**

kids in the dark | all time low - 00:03:41

_here we are at the top of the hill a hill that's quietly crumbling _|_ been a while since you dressed for the kill the kill that sent me tumbling__  
_

**26.**

easy | son lux - 00:04:00

_easy easy _|_ pull out your heart to make the _|_ being alone _|_ easy easy_

**27.**

somebody to die for | hurts - 00:04:40

_i've got nothing left to live for _|_ got no reason yet to die _|_ but when i'm standing in the gallows _|_ i'll be staring at the sky_

**28.**

destroya | my chemical romance - 00:04:33

_they don't like who you are _|_ you won't like where we'll go _|_ brother protect me now_

**29.**

zombie | bad wolves - 00:04:16

_another mother's breaking | heart is taking over | when the violence causes silence | we must be mistaken_

**30.**

turn off the lights | panic! at the disco - 00:03:59

_it's almost like i've found a friend _|_ who's in it for the bitter end_

**31.**

fire | barns courtney - 00:03:17

_oh a thousand faces staring at me _|_ thousand times i've fallen _|_ thousand voices dead at my feet_

**32.**

the golden age | woodkid - 00:03:43

_we're hiding from the world _|_ but the golden age is over _|_ but the golden age is over_

**33.**

the things i regret | brandi carlile - 00:03:26

_but when you're wearing on your sleeve _|_ all the things you regret _|_ you can only remember what you want to forget_

**34.**

a praise chorus | jimmy eat world - 00:04:04

_someone's gonna to ask you what it's all about _|_ stick around nostalgia won't let you down_

**35.**

youngblood | 5 seconds of summer - 00:03:25

_you push and you push and i'm pulling away _|_ pulling away from you _

**36.**

you are the one | shiny toy guns - 00:04:07

_you are the one _|_ you'll never be alone again _|_ you're more than in my head you're more_


	4. volume four

** [download volume four as a zip (62mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Sort%20of%20Trouble%20That%20Can%20Get%20People%20Killed%20-%20vol.%204.zip) **

**37.**

arsonist's lullabye | hozier - 00:04:20

_all you have is your fire _|_ and the place you need to reach _|_ don't you ever tame your demons _|_ but always keep 'em on a leash__  
_

**38.**

drowning | banks - 00:04:10

_you gonna get some bad karma _|_ i'm the one who had to learn to build a heart made of armor_

**39.**

under the radar | abney park - 00:02:57

_somebody heard our cannon fire ringing _|_ somebody saw the windows shattering _|_ somebody saw the hooks and tethers flying_

**40.**

sinners | barns courtney - 00:02:56

_oh sinners come down _|_ come gather 'round _|_ have a little fun before they put us in the ground_

**41.**

battle scars | guy sebastian ft. lupe fiasco - 00:04:08

_now you're down on the ground screaming medic _|_ the only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_

**42.**

blood on my name | the brothers bright - 00:04:21

_oh lazarus _|_ how did your debts get paid? _|_ oh lazarus _|_ were you so afraid?_

**43.**

a love like war | all time low - 00:03:34

_fail-safe trigger lock down call _|_ wipe the dry clean slate quick sound the alarm _|_ no escape from the truth and the weight of it all_

**44.**

wasteland | woodkid - 00:03:20

_most of what I used to be had vanished in the waves _|_ the memories of the boy I've been were drowning and you saved them_

**45.**

when it's all over | raign - 00:03:47

_the world was strong _|_ heaven hold us _|_ where do we go _|_ when it's all over_

**46.**

happier | marshmello ft. bastille - 00:03:38

_now if we jump together at least we can swim _|_ far away from the wreck we made_

**47.**

watch me rise | mikky ekko - 00:04:07

_'cuz if you can't learn to bend then you break _|_ oh my god how long does it take _|_ every lesson we learned took so long but it made us strong_


End file.
